Grandpa comes through edited and revisited
by DS2010
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo is injured in an accident as temporary agent afloat. He is reunited with his grandparents after many years of separation due to his father Senior. See how family and his NCIS Family help him heal.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented I am doing some major rewrites to make things flow better and more accurate. Note I am not a medical person so some of this maybe poetic license on the authors' part, but for all you experts please chime in, it will help in the future. This is my first attempt at this so all commentary and critiques are welcome, be kind._

Chapter 1: Waking up

Anthony Dominic DiNozzo woke up in a cold sweat he had be having another nightmare about that day. At first he didn't know where he was until he looked down at the blanket covering his body and realized his legs were not there. It wasn't a dream, it was real and he remembered every detail. A day after waking up he was hoping it was a dream.

Later that evening he awoke in the bed, he was angry when realized I am alive, He didn't know where he was but he did remember what had happened to him, he started to cry uncontrollably, there was an older man sitting at his bedside, telling him everything would be ok now, that he wasn't alone, that he had people who cared a great deal about him. He had the next several hours crying on the old man's shoulder and he comforted him and told him that all would be well with time and that he would not leave him alone.

When he woke up again in bed, nothing had changed, his legs were gone and it was daylight, the sun was streaming through the windows and he saw and old man at his bed side, at first he thought it was Gibbs, grey hair, almost the same build but this man was a more muscled, also the eyes were different they were green like his not blue, it wasn't until he noticed the calloused scared hand took his own that he recognized the voice that said, "hey look whose awake."

"Grandpa is that you?"

"Yes who else were you expecting?"

"No one I guess" He started to cry again.

"It's ok Bambino, I am here" said his Grandfather, moving to the bed to hold his shaking grandson.

_Flash back:_

_Three weeks before back in DC NCIS headquarters he was called into Vance's office for a special assignment._

_"I am temporarily assigning you to the USS Regan in the gulf as Agent afloat for a month." Seeing Tony's face the director continued. Don't worry DiNozzo it's not permanent. Just temporary until Agent Foxboro is available from the pacific fleet. Our current agent afloat Nani York is going on maternity leave and we need a short term replacement. And Gibbs approved the temporary reassignment. Just think of it as a vacation at sea. Be at Norfolk at 0630 tomorrow."_

_Leaving the director's office, Gibbs saw his face, "oh don't worry DiNozzo its only temporary, we are a little short on agents afloat and we are kind of slow here. So think of it as a vacation."_

_"Thanks Boss, that's just what Director Vance said. Guess I need to pack" grabbing his things, and said goodbye to Ziva and Tim before heading to Abby's lab to tell her he would be gone a few weeks._

_One week before the accident:_

_Upon boarding the Regan he is given an empty officers quarters and he unpacks his things. The chief petty officer gives him the standard tour of the ship and he meets the Captain Raymond McCallaster. _

_For the next week all was routine, he took reports from three crew fights, one harassment charge and one drug charge, nothing usual from his last time as agent afloat. There is a knock on the door. A petty officer says there is a fight in the laundry area and he is needed to take witness statements. Grabbing his cap and note pad they head out._

_As they enter the ships laundry area, it is hot and steamy and two ensigns are battered and bruised. Ensign Jones and Ensign Warren give their conflicting statements on who started what. When all of sudden there is a bang. A steam pipe explode and everyone ducked for cover. _

_What happened next is a blur for Tony, he remembered seeing a blast of smoke, hearing a loud bang, something exploding and flying towards him and something searing hot land on his legs. The pain was incredible, there was blood everywhere and he didn't understand until a group crewman freed him from the steam pipe that landed on his legs and he noticed something was wrong. One the weight was removed he thankfully blacked out. _

_Later when he came around briefly they told him that his legs were amputated, the weight of the pipe had crushed his legs and there was nothing they could do._

_A few days after the accident, Remstein base hospital: _

_Unsure of where he was, he looked around the room and realized he was in the hospital. Boss was going to kill him for getting injured again. Where was the Boss anyway where was Gibbs? Whenever he ended up in the hospital he was always there. He suddenly remembered the pain and he looked at the blanket covering him and realized something was not right. It took a few minutes to process that his legs were missing. Freaking out, he started shouting incoherently with Drs and Nurses rushing into room. Seeing him awake, the calmed him and explained about the accident aboard ship. _

_With tears running down his face he turned away, wanting his father very badly to tell him it was going to be ok, as the sedative they gave him took effect, he fell asleep. _

_A short time after he woke up, his doctors were just walking in to see how he was doing. They introduced themselves as Dr Noel Parker neurosurgeon and Dr. Burton Conner orthopedics. He didn't understand at first what they wanted, and why they were staring at his legs or lack thereof the damage that was done, the lower halves of his legs were gone. What did they care! he thought angrily. The Dr's were explaining his options for prosthetics and what his future will hold, and his willingness to try out new experimental limbs. But first they discuss healing process that needs to occur before he gets the new legs, first the swelling of the remaining parts of his legs needs to go down, then his other injuries needs to heal and lastly they need to determine what if any nerve damage was done when his legs got blown off. This was just too much to take in. When they finally asked if he had any questions, Tony exploded "I don't want new ones, I liked the ones had." Tony immediately apologized as both doctors nodded their understanding as they continued to explain. There was a knock at the door and all turned to see a man at the door._

_"Looks like you have a visitor" at first he thought it was Gibbs, but as his vision cleared he saw General Salvador Castel enter the room all of sudden he broke down and cried "Grandpa, my legs are gone." Sobbing as the older man sat carefully on the bed next to his grandson. The Dr's murmur they will be back later to discuss next steps. As he watched the doctors leave the room. Tony told him everything that happened. _

_Over the next two weeks, he and the Doctors discussed when the surgery will be, with the excellent progress of his remain legs healing they figure about another month, They say the recovery will take months, depending on how the surgery goes at least 6-12 months before he will be fully recovered and able to walk again, but they said he will be able to do all the activities he had done previously. But what most concerned him was would he still be allowed to be a field agent. What did his future at NCIS contain, but for now it was one step at a time. _

Present - hospital room

He had been in the hospital for nearly three weeks now, the same amount of time he was assigned to be agent afloat on the Regan. All he knew was that his grandfather was taking care of everything and that made him happy, because he didn't know what to do, what the future would hold. It was a boon to him to have the old man there. He listened to him rant, rave and go ballistic or even cry. Sometimes Sal just yelled back at him like one of his raw Army recruits, other times he just silently held him.

Tony continued his quiet talk to this grandfather, semi-retired General Salvador Castel his maternal grandfather. Sal was visiting the base to report on operations and to catch up with his old cronies from back in the day. Vets like himself who had seen enough fighting to last a life time. He had a good relationship with Sal, and he knew like Gibbs he would never turn him away, unlike his father. He also knew that of all people he would understand the nightmares, depression and fears for the future he was experiencing.

Sal sighed and looked at his grandson he was so like his mother, he thought, stubborn and never letting his true self out for fear of getting hurt. Very few saw the true Anthony DiNozzo, Sal counted himself one of the lucky few who knew what lay underneath the masks his grandson showed the world. Tony continued talking about the dreams and it made him feel good that he was at least talking about how he was feeling and what he was experiencing. Dr. Barnes had told him exactly how to deal with Tony's sudden mood swings from good to bad and so far so good. They had decided to that Sal would notifying NCIS, first he called an old friend Admiral Wayne Fitzgerald at the Pentagon to find out who at NCIS should be notified of the events that past these last three weeks. Dr. Barnes a had suggested keeping him on base a few more weeks before shipping him Anthony back to DC since his grandfathers assignment at Remstein was almost over. This would also give her a chance to start treating Anthony as a patient to deal with the trauma he has been through. She noted to him that Anthony was very good at hiding things all she could do was hope he would open up.

**Chapter 2 - NCIS headquarters the three weeks after the accident on the Regan, the day Anthony was due back.**

Admiral Fitzgerald just arrived and was looking around and saw a familiar face. "Gunny, good to see you again." He said to Jethro.

"Admiral it's good to see you too, it's been a long time, how have you been, how are those grand babies."

"Getting bigger every day, Vanessa is three and Seth is 5," he smile and then turned serious. "Walk with me Jethro, I need to see Leon and you should be there too."

"What's up Wayne."

"Boss" McGee looked up "still no answer from Tony, his cell is going to voice mail, and not answer on this land line, he was supposed to be back from the Regan, a few days ago. Do you think he was delayed on the mission?" Tim asked.

"I don't know McGee, try the GPS on his phone."

"On it boss" Tim is typing away at his computer it's coming up now Boss" hitting a few more keys to put it on the plasma. "Looks like he is in Remstein, Germany sir on base."

"What the hell is he doing in Germany?" Gibbs fumed and turned to the Admiral.

"Jethro, that's why I am here, just come with me, we need to talk and in private about Anthony."

"You do, what's going on Wayne" turning a little angry, and a lot concerned.

"Out with it Wayne" glaring at him.

"Just follow me, Gunny" returning the glare for glare, "I need both you and Leon to hear this first, then you can tell your team and his friends." Getting worried stares around him as everyone stopped, "please Jethro, let me explain first but not here, there's been an accident on the Regan, Anthony was injured pretty badly. Is there some where a little more private please, besides Leon will need to know as well?"

"Ok." Gibbs said flatly, walking with the Admiral to Leon's office. He was looking at Ziva and Tim who were looking scared for their friend and dying to know what happened he gave a them a look of when I know so will you.

As they watched Gibbs and the Admiral walked away Ziva and Tim, start talking at the same time that are babbling and yelling at each other.

"Do you know what is going on?"

"Accident" cried Abby who joined the group staring at their friend's empty desk.

"NO" Ziva snapped, worried about Tony.

"Have you heard anything?"

"McGee, I know as much as you do"

"Sorry Ziva"

"Ok" Should be call Ducky, maybe he heard something?"

"Call me about what Tim" Ducky asks as he comes into the bull pen looking for Gibbs. "Where's Jethro"

"Vance's office" replied Tim

"What happened?" asked Ducky

"We don't know, something about an accident on the Regan and Tony being hurt." Said Ziva

"Gibbs went to find out Duck."

" Then we wait."

"I hate waiting"

"Me too!"

**Chapter 3 NCIS Directory Leon Vance's office**

Leon Vance is sitting at his desk, reading reports when his secretary Cynthia rings to say Admiral Fitzgerald and Agent Gibbs to see you sir. He answers send them in. He wasn't surprised to see him, given the report he just read. "Admiral" getting up to greet the older man, "good to see you."

"You too Leon, I wish it was under better circumstances."

"I assume this about DiNozzo, I just read his report and that of the doctors"

"Report, What Report!" Gibbs shouts angrily"

"How's he doing?" Vance continues ignoring Gibbs for a moment longer.

"Taking it day by day when I spoke to him yesterday with General Castel."

Gibbs interrupts "would somebody tell me what the hell is going on? What happened to DiNozzo?"

Wayne takes up the tale and Gibbs takes it all in.

A half an hour later they are on a MTAC feed to Germany from Vance's office, talking to the man himself.

Tony looks horrible, pale and gaunt and his voice soft and thick with emotion as he tell the tale of what happened two weeks earlier.

NCIS headquarters Director Leon Vance's office

After he told his tale, answered all their questions, and before he turned off.

"Dad" looking at Gibbs

"Yeah son" answered Gibbs with a slight smile. "What do you want Anthony?"

"Will you come?"

"You bet, let me make the arrangements, and I'll call Sal with the details, ok."

"Thanks, dad"

And the connection closed.

"Son?" asked Vance

Gibbs looking directly at Vance said "Yeah, I adopted Anthony when he was 13. His father Senor is a real a bastard. Read the reports its' all there." Taking a piece of paper from the desk, "here's the file number, and access codes, it's an interesting read."

"I'll bet it is." Watching Gibbs turn to leave the admiral and Vance. "And Gibbs, I'll process your vacation papers. Will a month do?"

"Yeah Leon, thanks" closing the door.

**Chapter 4 – The team**

The moment Gibbs got back to his desk he was assaulted by his team, they wanted to know everything, everyone including Abby was taking over one other to be heard. Finally he said. "If you shut up a moment I'll tell you what I know." For the next few minutes he explained and it was Abby who broke the silence. "He will be ok Gibbs won't he" "Yeah Abs he will, he just need a little time. Oh and I'll in Germany for the next a week or so, so don't cause too much trouble." Grabbing his things from his desk, as he turned to leave Ducky stopped him. "Is he really ok Jethro? Why aren't they shipping home there are some excellent rehab facilities here."

(The rest of the team starts to chatter in the background as Gibbs and Ducky goes off to the side to continue the conversation slightly out of ear shot of the rest of the group).

"I see" sounding skeptical about the arrangements, it wasn't until the mention of his doctors being involved in the decision that changed his mind.

"Duck, I also spoke with his psychiatrist Dr Barnes and she said him adding he needed help and that he wanted where he was is a big step. So let it be."

"He admitted? That is unusual for him. But I am glad", the elderly man smiled.

"Yes it is Tony rarely admits to anything." Smiling "he is going to be there for another two-three weeks before they ship him back."

"Where will he do his rehab?"

"Bethesda for the moment, since they have a unit that specializes in people who lost limbs and has an excellent reputation for getting folks back on their feet."

**Back to Germany Tony's hospital room**

He is sitting with his grandpa Sal and it is early evening.

"Tony, are you ok, why are you crying?" looking concerned and wondering what the phone call was about.

"That was Grandpa Jackson, Gibbs father, he said he was coming"

"He did"

"Yeah" feeling kind of overwhelmed by love he never felt before

"Well isn't that something, now you will truly be surrounded by family Bambino.

Sal though as he walked out, finally healing, finally getting back on his feet, this is good, and having family around is better.

NCIS headquarters

The phone rings just as Gibbs is finally leaving the office. He made all the flight arrangements with the Admiral. Now what he thought as he answered the phone. "Gibbs"

"Leroy" recognizing his father's voice on the other end.

"Kind of in a hurry dad, what can I do for you?"

"I just got off with your son I'll be on the next flight to Germany, just got to call the travel agent."

"You're going to Germany?" Unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

"He's my grandson Jethro. It's family."

"Can you get down to DC tonight, I am on a military flight and I can get you on."

"Sure, where do I meet you?"

And they worked out the details.

**Chapter 5 Home again One month after accident**

Tony had stayed in Germany for another few weeks recovering before be transferred back to the states. He was grateful to have his Grandparents Sal and Sofia, Grandfather Jack and father Jethro at his side. Family now meant the world to him. They were there when he was happy, sad and frustrated by the recent events. He still could not believe that his grandfather Sal had gotten himself reassigned to an administrative position at one of the Army recruiting stations in Maryland so they could be close to their grandson.

_Brief Flashback reuniting with Grandparents – two years before incident_

_He remembered the day well when they were reunited. His father was such a bastard that he would not let him see his own grandparents growing up, at least when he was living with him, before his Dad came into the picture. Now all those years later he remembered being at a party for the Secretary of the Navy, he was on security detail for Director Vance and he saw a lady that looked familiar across the room. Ziva had asked who he was staring at she thought it was the leggy brunette, next to the silver haired lady. But it was the older woman Anthony was staring at. She looked up from where she was talking to the young naval officer to see him staring at her; recognizing him came immediately over. _

_"Antonio?" she said_

_"Si, Sofia?" I ask_

_"Si"_

_"Nonna" giving her a big hug, they switched to English when Ziva and the young officer exchanged looks question. "Ziva David, Sophia Castel my grandmother." "Nonna Ziva."_

_"Pleasure to meet you Ziva" _

_"You as well"_

_Then the Anthony and Sofia go off for a private chat to catch up after all these years and Ziva spots them walking up to one of the Generals attending the party and sees the joy on then man's face as his wife and Tony approach. Hugs are exchange... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter

**Chapter 5.1 - Visitors**

When the team arrived for their first visit at the hospital nearly two months had passed since the accident. Everyone was just standing around looking at me and was not sure what do. He had made it easy for them by rolling over to give Abby a hug, and then Ziva, Tim and Ducky as his father watched.

They had talked things over and the told them about the accident in detail. He even told them in a few more months he would return to work at the office, he didn't know about field work yet, but he remember the conversation he had with his grandmother said you have other skills Antonio use them she scolded. At first he was like no way. I am a field agent I don't want to be anything else. But she reminded him if you are good at field work, yes, he had to nod. So what do you do when there are no big cases, how do track down leads, get your evidence, research, you use computers for that right? He had to respond yes. After their conversation he contacted the director and was offered him a technical analyst position and with a computer so he could work and keep busy. They would reevaluate the field work in few months

**Chapter 6: Bethesda Naval Hospital – 9 months later**

Sunday afternoon: day before surgery

Sophia was standing next to him, in his room as they waited for the transport to arrive. It was Sunday and the big day was tomorrow. His legs had finally healed so the doctors could perform the necessary surgery for his prosthetics. It had been very difficult home coming. He was wheel chair bound since the accident. He hated losing his independence. But both his grandfather's both Sal and Jack would jumped on his case whenever he thought that way, reminding him that he was alive and had a life. It really helped to have them there.

Monday, Afternoon – Surgery completed

Dr. Jonathan Reynolds is walking down the corridor to speak to Anthony's family. There is quiet a group there were at least a ½ dozen people waiting. He smiled to himself, all patients should be this lucky. Seeing him smile his father raises from his seat and he tells them the good news. "The surgery was a success, the new mechanics were put in for the prosthetics and now once the swelling goes down in another week or so, the doctors will measure for new legs. Then he learns to walk again."

"That is good news" comments Ducky

"When can we see him" ask Abs

"Not for a few hours, he is still in recovery and it will take a few hours to come out of the anesthetic and move him to a room"

Monday, evening, visitors- family and friends :)

A/N more to come


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 7 Rehabilitation: 2 months after surgery **

Bethesda rehabilitation center: Grandpa Sal and I are at the center today, he drove me over for my sessions with Sergeant Matt Greens, US Army reservists. When he is not deployed Sergeant Greens is a physical therapist who works out of Bethesda Naval hospital. How he ended up in the Army and not the Navy still astounds me. I mean go figure an Army guy working with the Navy. I joked with Grandpa and he just laughs "that's what you get for a guy who gets sea sick", which is why he is not in the Navy. Something I think he is worse than gramps the way he pushes me. But I have come to realize that is all done for my good and future.

As I remember the drive over with Grandpa I realize a few things that I can do this. I can get better I can get my life back. Grandma Sophia keeps telling me this since I moved in with them because they have a ground floor room so I can get around easier. It is nice being with them and having their support. Especially on the bad days and believe me there were many. When I even tried her patience and she threatened to spank me. Trust me you don't want to get spanked by a 70 year old lady, she can really hit hard.

As I enter the locker room my routine today is the parallel bars. Matt says it's time for me to try walking without support, so he reminds me to leave crutches in the locker room and one of the nurses comes with a wheelchair. I have been using the crutches with my new legs for balance and now I was in the chair again and Matt was helping to lift me out. My hands are now on the bars and I hang on for dear life at first, so I don't fall on my ass again.

"Ok, Tony, up you go, now move." He ordered. "Easy does it. Ok grab the bars" watching my process as I slowly and unsteadily at first, than gaining momentum. "That's it, now one foot in front of the other. Common you can do it"

Soon I start walking to my surprise "I did it" I smile happily finally making some serious progress.

"That's right, now get to the end and I'll show you how to turn around.

Grandpa smiles as I turn to look at him.

Sal is amazed at the progress his grandson has made this past year since the accident. He was happy that he was able to start walking again and not be trapped in that damn contraption as he called Tony's tricked out wheel chair that he did wheelies with when he wasn't watching.

"Way to go Bambino" Sal said as I returned his smile and went back to walking.

**A three months later….**

Matt and I worked for weeks and weeks. Learning to walk somehow I managed to get all the indoor activity on flat surfaces. Now the hard part starting on real world surfaces like hills and inclines and other every day hazards. I have been doing well on flat surfaces and sidewalks, but hills were a challenge tackling them is important if I ever want to go back to field duty or do any activities like running or basketball. He found out at the last session with the progress he was making in a few more months he might be able to try out for the team. Now that was a goal he wanted to reach.

**6 months later: **

I graduated from working with Sergeant Matt to working with Sergeant Harrison, who is going to teach me how to run, and start building in other physical activities, so I can see what these legs of mine can really do. This would include outside training courses (hiking trails, tracks both indoor and outdoor, grassy fields, etc.). It still amazes me how much I needed to relearn. I remember learning to walk as a kid and it didn't seem all that hard.

Aside from all the therapy and moving back in with my grandparents while recovering I work at NCIS as a technical analyst for team Gibbs and other teams, as well as going back to school. I am now a doctoral candidate in the Criminal Justice school at Georgetown Law. I kind of like being at school again, and it gives me something to do when I am not tracking cold cases. My dad is proud I am back at school and the agency has given me a lot of help in my research. In another year or so, I might have my thesis done.

Oh by the way I passed my basketball tryouts yesterday and am now part of the centers team!

**Chapter 8 Rehabilitation: Two years after accident**

Bethesda rehabilitation center, Tony is back the center for his weekly therapy session. It has been two years since the accident, all in all he is happy to be alive and able to walk again, even if it isn't his own legs but a pair of mechanical ones. The pain of the accident has finally subsided some, but the doctors warned that phantom pain would never really go away but the doctors said that is normal. Now he turned his thoughts to the tasks at hand, as he continued his slow jog on the treadmill with his PT Sergeant George "The Tank" Harrison watching his every move. He was called the Tank because he was build that a Sherman tank, solid, all muscle and everyone cuts a wide path for him. He can be intimating at times but Tony liked him and he got it, especially when he was depressed and tried to put off his workouts.

In a few more weeks basketball season starts and after making the team last year, I am looking forward to playing again. Our teams name is A&L for Arms and Legs, since most of the players are amputees like me. Dad is one of the coaches and my biggest cheerleader next to Abby who comes to every game.

"Move it Tony" he called "Pick up the pace don't forget you have basketball practice coming up and you want to be in shape."

"Gotcha coach" replied Tony, with a grin on his face as he picked up the pace, to a medium jog. (Tank is the teams coach by the way.)

"Not bad, ready for me to speed this up"

"No, but, you are going to anyway"

"Yup"

As he continues the work out, his grandfather Sal enters the room, saluting a few people he knows and coming to stand next to Tank.

"How is he doing Sergeant?"

"Not bad sir, he could use to pick up the pace a bit" he barked at Tony

Not answering Tony continued to pick up the pace as he continued his jog, now under the watchful eyes of two pains in his rear, but he smiled, happy his grandfather was there.

Since the accident they became a lot closer, he is a lot like Dad. As Tony was coming to terms with his injuries he found it easy to open up to the older man. Given his military experiences he understood well the traumas Tony experienced and was ready with a shoulder or advice. Sometimes on the bad days his grandmother Sophia would cheer him up with cookies and milk.

"Antonio, good work" Sal said as Tony continued to jog faster. There were one or two missteps but he managed to catch his balance without falling this time. Tank looked pleased to.

"Ok, Tony, five more minutes at this pace and then will slow down to a fast walk and then a slow."

"Ok" as all he said as he continued to concentrate on moving.

After the work out is done, Tank ask "so when do you start back at work?"

"Already at work, part-time for the time being from home mainly, and going to the office twice a week, so I can see you every day."

Tank smiled at him "Go hit the showers."

"I'm going, see you in a few Grandpa" Turning he leaves for the locker rooms to shower and change.

"How is he really doing Tank" ask Sal.

"Amazing well, he tries harder than most of my patients, he really has the drive to get his life back, especially so he can get back to work. I think joining the basketball team was a real turning point for him.

"Yes it was, he loves physical activities and was tired of being sidelined."

"Really, this good news, he has changed so much since working with you, I don't know what you did to motivate him but thank you." Also sounding pleased with the progress is grandson has made these past few months. Prior to working with Tank, Tony wasn't trying to do much of anything, no matter what people would say, he would stay at home and stare at the walls or watch movies. This was a welcome change that he and his grandmother had hoped for.

Tank responded "Motivate him I threatened to kick his boney ass a few times if he didn't stop feeling sorry for himself, I just had to remind him of a few things especially if he wants to get back to work as an agent, he will need to be able to walk and run again. It does seem to have worked"

"It certainly has."

C**hapter 9 Three years after the accident Back at NCIS for very special agent Anthony Gibbs-DiNozzo**

Tony has finally returned to work at NCIS as a full-time senior field agent even if his time in the field is extremely limited. For the most part, he has been working as a technical/foreign analyst for team Gibbs. Since the accident and his recovery he was able to contribute to several cold cases and a few current researching and reevaluating new evidence. His grandmother was right all those months before he could put his skills to new uses, he would have to remember to tell her at Sunday dinner.

He also had some good news to share with his teammates his doctoral thesis accepted and was due to graduate in a few weeks from Georgetown Law schools PhD program in Criminal Justice. Since his injury and all the time on his hands, his grandfather had talked him into going back to school, so he entered an accelerated program for people with life experience in criminal justice or law enforcement, it turns out all his research on cold cases and hard work paid off. Now all he need was enough invitations to graduation for everyone. It seems that really can teach an old dog new tricks, he chuckled as he entered the elevator as the doors were about to close, he heard "hold it"

Pressing the open door button in came Ziva, it had been a few weeks since they saw each other she had been on an undercover operation with Gibbs when he visited last. At first she didn't recognize him.

"Tony?"

"Hey Ziva, good to see you" exchanging hugs.

"You are looking well, you are back then?"

"Yes, first day, full-time starting today."

"Field work"

"Some, Tank, says I can do some limited stuff for the time being, sketches, photos, no running after bad guys."

"Good, we have missed you" giving him another hug before exiting the elevator.

"Same here" as they exited the elevator Tony was immediately attacked by Abby with one of her hugs.

"Tony! TONY! TONY! Your back"

"Good to see you too Abs, as if I didn't see you a few days ago"

"That wasn't the same and you know it."

"Yeah, thanks Abs." returning the hug

"Tim" he called as McGee walked towards his desk he saw the smile spread across his features.

"Tony! Man it's good to see you." Giving him a slap on the back, "good to have you back"

"Same here" moving to drop his things at his desk, his desk he thought, it has been a long time.

Next to come in was the Boss man himself, with coffee in hand, upon seeing his son back he smiled and said "DiNozzo"

"Boss"

"Welcome back"

"Good to be back" and he added softly as Gibbs slapped him on the back "dad". The team still didn't know their relationship, though the only other person to know was Vance and Ducky.

_A/N just a little more – next graduation for Dr. Gibbs-DiNozzo PhD._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 10: Back with the Team**

He was nervous this was his second day back at work he was back at his old desk. Things went well his first day back as a senior field agent there were no new cases so his first day was spent surrounded by paperwork and catching up with this team again. He had been back to work at NCIS before this. In fact for the past two years since the accident he was working full-time as a technical and foreign analyst, but not in the squad room where the action was. The only time he made his way down there was to chat with Tim or Ziva or a quick word to Gibbs. He had an office near MTAC to work on surveillance reports, analyze data from overseas operatives and some cold cases with a group of other analyst.

Still he thought working there allowed him to interact with his friends but it was not the same as working with them every day. Now he was back to where he was supposed to be as Abby put it.

When he went down to the lab the day before to drop off some reports, Abby gave him another big welcome back hug, even though he really hadn't left. She was happy just to have him back on the team again. Finally things were returning to normal, like they used to be before the accident that took his legs. He couldn't wait to see if they would_ really_ let him back in the field again, even though Vance and Gibbs had promised. There were still a lot of _ifs_ involved and Gibbs could be very stubborn and protective of him.

He still held his position as technical/foreign analyst and needed to be available to other teams when necessary that was part of the agreement for his return to field work. Since he had done such an outstanding job in that position, the group he worked work was loathed to loss him as Marcy Jones his supervisor told him, she personally petitioned Vance and Gibbs to keep him on and they agreed, so now he had two positions at NCIS both were sure to keep him busy.

Now at least he would be allowed to go in the field in whatever capacity Gibbs would allow him. Since he was once again assigned to team Gibbs he could not wait and was anxious for something to happen. There were no new cases yet, so everyone was working on cold cases or various types of paper work. Ugh more paper he thought. His work life lately seemed to be surrounded by papers lately.

As he was sorting his files for the day, he saw a vanilla envelop with his name on it from HR, and opened it. Inside was his new ID he had recently changed his name back to Gibbs. He had not even told Gibbs yet, and he hoped he would not mind. After everything that happened to him, he decided to make it official. Attaching the new ID to his jacket like he did up at MTAC he had forgotten that field agents don't usually do that.

When get got up for coffee a few hours later "Going for coffee anyone wants anything from Starbucks?"

"I'll take a Carmel Latte" said Ziva, her new favorite drink.

"Mocha Latte" said Tim.

"Black" said Gibbs as he looked up to see something hanging off his pocket and called him over. As Tony was walking away Gibbs said: "DiNozzo a word"

"Sure" so he walked over to Gibbs desk, and Gibbs noted his son was sporting one of the new identification cards. They had a halo gram of NCIS and the agent's initials on them in blue. All agents were slowly getting the new cards so he was curious how they looked. There also, seemed to be a large AG where there should have been an AD that caught his eye.

"New ID Tony"

"I had to get a new ID long with my updated field credentials after working with the MTAC." Tony unclipped the Id to show him as he explained about the new ID not realizing at first that his Boss was reading the name change that said Gibbs. He holds the ID up to get a better look, smiles.

"Gibbs" his father said

"Gibbs" Tony replied, they shook hands

"Welcome aboard Agent Gibbs" said his dad, and he left to get the coffee order with his father smiling.

While Tony and Jethro are chatting, Ziva and Tim go down to speak to Ducky to see if he knew anything about this new agent.

They find Ducky and Abby together in her lab, discussing the very subject.

**Chapter 11: Who is agent A. D. Gibbs? Location Abby's Lab.**

The Ziva, Tim, Ducky and Palmer are meeting in Abby's lab, they are discussing who the new agent assigned to team Gibbs is.

"Do you think they are related?" ask Abby

"Did you ask Jethro" asked Ducky

"No, we just found out a little while ago and then he was called into Leon's office."

"Did anyone ask Tony?" asked Palmer

"No he is left for coffee" replied McGee

"Do you think this guy will be replacing Tony? I know he wanted to go back to field work, but he seems ok with the analyst stuff." said Palmer

"Even if he did go back to field work Jimmy he would be limited in what he can do." Said Ducky

"So if Tony is not allowed to do field work, I would be a natural assumption we are getting a new senior field agent." Said Palmer

"Yes Jimmy, I realize that" Abby stated "But who is this A.D. Gibbs anyway? Do any of you think he is related to Gibbs?"

"Abigail" said Ducky "It could be a she."

"True Ducky, but if we can't get an answer from Gibbs" said Abby

"Do you think we should ask Tony?" Said McGee

Ziva: "No we don't want to worry him that he is going to be replaced. Ducky maybe you can speak to Gibbs and see what he knows."

"I'll ask him down to autopsy and ask him what he knows." Said Ducky

"Ok, Ducky it is up to you" said Abby

After deciding Ducky should handle this, they all leave the lab and return to work.

Everyone is back in the bullpen by the time Tony returned a half hour later with the coffees nobody else noticed the New ID as he hand them their beverages. So he didn't say anything. Tim and Ziva were looking at him when he first came back so he thought they had noticed, but they still didn't say anything so maybe they didn't. He chuckled softly as he sat at his desk and went back to work.

**Chapter 12: The next day: Tony gets his field day**

As Tim and Ziva arrive the next day they wonder if Ducky had a chance to speak to the Boss man. Tim instant messaged Ziva and she said she would call Ducky as she is about to pick-up the phone and call Ducky she hangs up as Gibbs is walking towards them from MTAC telling them to get their gear together. At the same time Tony arrives back at his desk.

Tony having just got back from PT with Tank and was taking his seat when he saw his dad coming down from MTAC. He was already logging on his computer and picking up his stack of cold cases to go through when Gibbs turned and said "Dead Marine grab you gear." Looking at Tony he says "that includes you Tony"

"Really"

"Yes, really, that paper work can wait until later" Gibbs smiles slightly at his son's surprise at being included "now move Tank didn't tell you then, he cleared you to do some field work so move before I change my mind and leave you here."

"Yes Boss, moving Boss," grabbing his backpack and grinning like a fool he follows the team to the elevator. The rest of the team can't help but smile as well Ziva and Tim smile as they exit for the car with Tony calling shotgun. The team was back together again.

Arriving at the scene Gibbs, Tim and Ziva head down the hill and Gibbs turns to Tony "Stay with the truck ok"

"Yes Boss" as the others goes to where the body was found by some hikers in the park. In the mean time Ducky arrives with his truck and Tony helps Ducky and Palmer get his equipment out of the truck. Gibbs wouldn't let him go down the hill even though he thought he could manage it, but he was still out of the office and in the field, even if it was just moving equipment. He watches as Ducky and Palmer slide down the hill, and the team is discussing what happened to the Marine and the cause of death. Tony is watching from his vantage point as Ducky examines the body, when something catches his eye.

There is someone hiding in the brush, this must be the guy that shot the marine, he sees a flash and pulls his Sig from his waistband but not before the shooter almost gets off the perfect shot at his dad, the shot however hits a nearby tree. He watches Gibbs knock Ducky and Palmer back to the ground, Ziva or Tim also drop to the ground and now have their weapon drawn, but they do not spot the shooter. Before anyone can get a shot off, Tony reacts quickly racing down the hill and gets a shot off on the run and shoots two more times finally hitting the guy in the leg bringing him down.

When Tony gets next to them, "Dad, are you ok, Dad" without even realizing he called Gibbs Dad, instead of Boss, Gibbs or Jethro. Ducky, Palmer, Ziva and Tim are stunned when he says that and once they put the connection together they start to smile.

The team continues to smile as they hear Gibbs yelling at his senior field agent and son.

"I'm fine son." He picked himself up and said angrily at Tony. "Didn't I tell you to stay by the truck?"

"Yeah, but then all the shooting started" he broke off as his father gave me the Gibbs glare. "Sorry dad"

"Don't give me that sorry young man what did you not understand when I said stay with the truck. You could have been hurt you idiot." Tony realizing that his dad was just as scared something would happen to him as he was.

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Anthony" his dad suddenly realized that he did something the doctors didn't think he could do, and he smiled as he turned back to this son.

"Yes sir"

"And just how the hell are you going to get back up the hill?"

"The same way I got down." He sighed after his father giving him another glare, and started climbing up hill as his father said "then MARCH!" walking behind him the whole way back.

He started to walk back up and he realized what he just did, and could not help but start grinning "Wait until I tell Grandpa and Grandma." He said to himself still smiling, because the doctors said he could not do steep hills or any kind of rocky incline yet, with his legs, he guessed he just proved them wrong.

His friends were watching his progress up as Gibbs turned back to shout at Tim and Ziva. "McGee, David we still have a crime scene to process move." He said as Tim too was watching Tony's progress up the hill "David call an ambulance for our shooter."

{{{Two separate conversations happening at the same time}}}}

Ziva and McGee go back to processing the scene and start discussing what just happened.

McGee: "did Tony just call Gibbs dad"

Ziva: "Yes he did, wonder what that happened" as Ducky makes his way to the injured shooter to check him out before the ambulance arrived.

Tim: "I guess we know who the new agent A. Gibbs is.

Ziva: "Yes we do" smiling at father and son.

Tim: "Wait until Abby finds out"

Ziva: "Should be interesting."

They both smile and get back to work.

Ducky stays with the injured shooter until the ambulance arrives turning care over to the EMT's and returns with Palmer to the body.

Palmer: "Gibbs is Tony's dad, wow that is so cool"

Ducky: "Yes, it certainly looks that way" as he is watching the two men climb the hill. He saw Jethro look back briefly with a smile on his face.

Palmer: "Wait until Abby finds out"

Ducky: "Indeed it should be interesting." Turning back to the body, and getting ready to move him to a body bag for transport. "I guess we know who A Gibbs is" and smiles.

Tony had just made it back to the top of the hill with his father right behind him still scolding him but without as much heat as when they started.

"Yes sir, but it was pretty sweet making it down the hill in one piece though"

"Yes it was, and by the way congratulations, you should tell your grandparents and Tank and get some practice in."

"Yeah, I can't wait to call Grandpa and Grandma. Are you still coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, but one thing son, you called me "dad" in front of everyone"

"Do you mind dad?"

"No. I am surprised they didn't notice yesterday when you had your new ID on." Gibbs replied giving his son a bear hug.

"Me too, I thought they saw it when I dropped off the coffees because I still had it on my jacket. But neither one said anything."

"Just wait until Abby finds out, who the new agent A. Gibbs is." They both laugh in anticipation of her reaction. "I'm going to call grandpa and tell him the news" turning to get his cell out of his pack.

**Chapter 13: General Castle's office **

The phone rings and he is grateful for the interruption from the mountain of paperwork.

"Hello. Antonio, how are you? What are you doing calling in the middle of the day bored at work with that mountain of paper."

"Doing ok Grandpa, not working on a mountain of paper, Dad let me go into the field today and guess what Grandpa?

"What?" curious

"I made it up and down a hill and it was steep and rocky and…" speaking excitedly into his cell he goes into detail of the events that just occurred.

"You did! Wonderful." He was smiling in his office as his secretary walked in to collect some of the paper work. Aside he covers the phone and says "Shelly take this one to will you"

"Yes sir" as she collects another file and Sal continues his conversation. He continues to smile he listens in the blow by blow of the trip up and down the hill.

"Got to get back to work grandpa, see you for dinner. Oh and Dad said he would be coming to."

"See you later lad" he says as he dials his wife to tell her the news. She is just as excited as Anthony sounded on the phone. After hanging up with her, he calls Jack Gibbs to pass on the news. The two old war horses realize when they met that they have a lot in common and have become fast friends. Both Grandpas are now extremely proud of their grandson's accomplishments.

**Chapter 14: Family relations revealed**

**Abby's lab:**

"Gibbs I know you think I am fast, but I am not that fast, don't have anything for you yet. I just got started processing the bullet casings, and major Mass-spectrometer is not done processing yet. You need to wait Gibbs." She says not noticing the rest of the team entering.

They all gathered to hear the rest of the tale of father and son and to see Abby's reaction to the news of who A. Gibbs is and that Tony is Gibbs son.

"Abby, I know you just got started" Gibbs starts trying to cut her off, "but I have someone I want you to meet first. Let me introduce you to our new senior field agent Anthony Dominic Gibbs" pushing Tony forward. "Anthony Gibbs, Abby Scuito, Abby Scuito, Anthony Gibbs." He is smiling at her stunned reaction.Her mouth is kind of hanging open for a few moments as she takes in all announcement about Tony. While the rest of the team just smiles, having their conversations of early in the day confirmed.

"Tony, your A. Gibbs?" cries Abby happily thinking the team was getting some stranger. She reaches over and gives Tony a big hug and then turns to give Gibbs a big hug. "This is so cool Gibbs. Now we have two Gibbs. But how? Why?"

"I'm adopted Abby"

"Wow! Gibbs you adopted Tony, wow. This is totally awesome, Gibbs."

"Welcome to the team Agent Gibbs" says Ducky smiling up at him.

"Yeah welcome" McGee gives him a handshake and quick hug.

"Welcome as well" said Ziva "congratulations."

"Thanks Ziva." He said softly returning her hug.

"Now how did you become Gibbs son?"Asked Ducky, so both Tony and Gibbs told the tale.

**Chapter 15: 3 years after accident, Graduation day for Dr. Anthony Dominic Gibbs S.J.D.**

Sal (POV): Today is my Grandson's graduation day. We are sitting in the middle of a large auditorium at Georgetown University. My wife and I are so proud of Antonio. Especially with everything that has happened to him these past three years. First the loss his legs in an accident, second the long road to recovery, third the reevaluation his career as a field agent (he is still not allowed in the field on a daily basis but once in awhile he is let out even after the hill incident a few months ago), and now earning his degree.

Sophia (POV): I am sitting next to my husband on one side and Jackson Gibbs. Jack and I are discussing our grandson's progress. We are all so proud of him it took some string pulling by Director Vance to get us all tickets to graduation even he and his wife are here. It is quite a showing I think our group has taken up practically a whole section of the large auditorium. All his friends, family and extended family have shown up, it is not every day your grandson earns his doctorate.

I turn my head and see someone approaching our rather large group, I can't believe my eyes, and Anthony's biological father is here, Tony DiNozzo senior. He speaks with Jethro Antonio's adoptive father they exchange a few words and shake hands and few civil words. My, isn't that something as he comes over to greet Sal and myself. She remembers well the day he showed up at their door step after bring his son home from the hospital.

_Flashback – Six months after accident at his Grandparents home in Maryland. _

_Knocking on the door_

"_Coming" called Sophia from the kitchen. Opening the door stands Anthony Senior. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." she doesn't like Anthony's father very much. _

"_Hello Sophia, you are looking well." Senior says civilized for a change. "Is Junior here? I would like to see him."_

"_Then come in, but don't upset him, he is having a hard enough time adjusting as is. You got me. If you do, I will tan you hide."_

"_Yes madam" slightly afraid of his former mother-in-law who was holding a rolling pin at the ready to hit him with it. She is swinging it in her hands as they walk to Tony's room. _

_Walking in the house, they enter a first floor room and Anthony is in his wheel chair staring out the window, Sophia notes this is his favorite habit of late. Maybe a good argument with this man will get him out of his funk. "Anthony, your father is here to see you" she said, as he turns his eyes expecting Gibbs, but Gibbs would not need an escort to his room with a lady with a rolling pin he thought to himself seeing his sire, he would just barge in. His father hesitates and then goes in the room. "Hello Junior" _

"_Dad, nice to see you"_

"_How have you been?"_

"_OK, I guess"_

"_I am sorry about the accident son" not sure what he should say and feeling awkward. _

'_Thank you." As Sophia leaves the room with the door open in case she needs to come back with that rolling pin, she whispers at Senior "Behave or else." As he eyes the wooden rolling pin, the conversation continues mainly one sided and about the weather, etc. when senior burst out:_

"_Is that all you are going to say son, just two word answers. Then I guess you will just sit around in that chair for the rest of your life then, feeling sorry for yourself. Too bad, I was going to offer you a position at DiNozzo inc. But, I guess you won't accept charity"_

"_Charity" Tony yelled, that did it the argument commenced and they started yelling in Italian at each other, Sophia just watched for a few moments debating whether to get involved with her rolling pin, but decided to let them have it out. _

_It seemed to work because when she returned an hour later they were civil again and Senior was taking his leave and promised to be in touch. Sophia was thinking boy what an ass. _

_Later Tony related the argue to her and she knew it was an old one, his father wanted him back in the family business now that he was crippled as his father put it. Tony angrily told him to stuff it. It made him so angry that he told his grandmother, I am going to walk again just so I can kick his ass. _

"_You do that lad" she told him when he finished talking._

_A while later, she could hear him on the Doctors at Bethesda and the rehab center determined to find out when he could start rehab and get his mobility back. Maybe I should thank him Sophia thought for putting the fire back in her grandson, but then she thinks Nah. _

_The whole incident makes her laugh every time she thinks about it as she tells her husband later than evening. They agreed it was a good thing he visited because if nothing else they were sure he would prove the bastard wrong and get up from that chair, walk and live his life. _

_End of flashback_

The music is staring and the JDs and other candidates are announced.i Now is the S.J.D's turn. Every ones attentions are now on the graduates as Anthony's name is announced by the dean of the department "Anthony Dominic Gibbs, S.J.D." We all stand up and applaud loudly. Anthony is all smiles as he receives the degree scrolls and exits the stage with the other three candidates. Soon other graduates are announced.

"Ah there is out boy" crows Sal as the graduation ceremony closes and Tony walks over to greet his family and friends. "Well looks at you a Dr."

"Thanks Grandpa." Tony grins widely as his father Anthony senior approached him.

"Anthony way to go lad" said Jackson Gibbs

"Antony, congratulations son, this is quite an accomplishment" his sire Anthony Senior approaches and shakes his hand next

"Thank you" returning the hand shake to his father senior.

The Jethro approaches: "way to go son!" giving him a bear hug

"Come on everyone, party at our house." Announce Sophia to group.

FIN

_A/N I hope you liked this story, I hope to do many more in the future_

i The first law degree is the Juris Doctor (J.D.) and qualifies graduates to practice law in the U.S. The second advanced law degree is the Master of Laws (LL.M.), and the third degree is the Doctor of Juridical Science (S.J.D.). The S.J.D. is an uncommon law degree only offered by a handful of law schools. And yes according to the Georgetown University Law Center they do offer a degree in Doctor of Juridical Science. Which our boy just earned!


End file.
